Kamina the Adventurer
by archsage328
Summary: Kamina died at the battle for DaiGunzen, but wakes up in pitch darkness. After finding and eating a Devil Fruit, he plummets into the Thousand Sunny and meets the Strawhat Crew. What will Luffy and the others make of Kamina? No pairings. TTGLxOP crossover
1. Intro: The Immortal Kamina

This is my second fanfic, as well as my first crossover. The idea popped into my mind without warning, and now I have the urge to write it out. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either One Piece or Gurren Lagann, and I wouldn't be able to do them justice if I did.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intro: The Immortal Kamina

Kamina, the man who had broken through to the surface of the Earth, the man who fought without faltering against the Ganmen and their pilots the beastmen, the man who stole a Ganmen for himself, the man whose fighting spirit and limitless courage lit a fire in the hearts of others, the great leader of the DaiGurren Brigade himself, had fallen in combat. But the memory of Kamina would never cease to exist. The members of DaiGurren Brigade still fought on, following his example, and keeping his spirit alive in themselves. Eventually, the new leader of the DaiGurren Brigade, Kamina's soul brother and protégée Simon defeated the creator of the beastmen, Lord Genome, and made the surface world safe for humans once again.

But was Kamina himself truly gone for good?

The answer to that is both yes and no. Kamina may have died, but a part of his spirit would still linger with Simon and the DaiGurren Brigade, making itself in a great battle 7 years later. However, that is a different story.

As for the true Kamina, his adventures have only begun.

(End of intro. Change scene to a space of pure black)

Kamina stirred, opening his eyes. After seeing that he was drifting in pure darkness, he took a deep sigh and said the expected.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!?"

Kamina tried to recall everything that might have lead him here. He had been badly hurt in a fight with one of the four supreme generals of the beastmen army in an attempt to take their moving fortress DaiGunzen, defeated said general together with Simon with a super powerful attack, then shortly after everything went blank.

"Am…am I…dead?" Kamina asked himself, but then shook his head. "No way! I'm the invincible Kamina, a guy so manly that not even death will stop me!"

With this exclamation, a bright light shown before him, then appeared a fruit. Hearing his stomach growl, Kamina found that he was starving and without hesitation went over to the fruit. It was unlike anything food he had ever seen before. It was shaped liked a papaya, but was colored pure crimson and had a bunch odd swirls on it. But before Kamina could think over whether or not this fruit was safe to ingest, his stomach growled again.

"Oh well, time to dig in!" Kamina said and then proceeded to chomp into the weird-looking fruit. Suddenly, his whole face went green.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FRUIT?!? IT HAS TO BE THE WORST TASTING THING I'VE EVER HAD! THE GREAT KAMINA CAN'T EAT GARBAGE LIKE THIS, EVEN WHEN HIS STOMACH IS COMPLETELY EMPTY!"

Kamina tossed the fruit into the air and when it came back down, he slammed it as hard as he could with his fist. Or rather drilled into it, for right before he made contact with the fruit, his hand had literally turned into a drill. Kamina stared the mess below and at his hand.

"What the…What just happened?" But before he had time to ponder it, there was another flash, and Kamina found himself standing in the sky…wait…STANDING IN THE SKY?!?

"Oh boy…" Kamina sighed before plummeting. Lucky for him, he crashed into a large ship, however, he lost consciousness upon impact. The sound of the crash managed to scare the living daylights out of some of those on board, wake up one, and surprised or just get the attention of others.

(1 hour later)

Kamina woke up, only this time in what appeared to be a sick bay. Yawning and Stretching, he looked around and noticed for the first time that 9 people were staring at him.

"What a nap," Kamina said. "Hey, thanks for the bed. But could one of you do me a favor and tell me WHERE THE HELL I AM NOW?!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked chapter one. I know what to write for chapter 2, so I may end up updating either as early as later today, or as late as maybe 2 weeks from now. Please review, for I'd like to know what people think and how to improve the story as well as my writing. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 1: A day time shooting star?

I'm back from vacation, and I have about a week until school starts. Looks like it's time to put up chapter 2. What's funny is that although this is my second story, it has already gotten multiple times more hits than my previous story, as well as more reviews. Guess it just has to do with the subject and story.

I'd also like to thank everyone who have read this story as well as my other one, as well as those who have signed up for alerts on either story and put this one on their favorites. Finally, I'd like to thank **Kasek** and **avatoa** for being the first two people to provide me with reviews for either story.

This is the Strawhat's point of view of last chapter..

Disclaimer: I don't own either One Piece or Gurren Lagann, and I wouldn't be able to do them justice if I did.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A day time shooting star?!?

(Right before Kamina fell)

It was a normal, peaceful afternoon (or what's normal for the Strawhats) aboard the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was sleeping in the lookout tower. Robin and Nami were reading a history book and a sea chart respectively on the deck. Franky was doing maintenance below deck. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Brook was sitting with Robin and Nami while sipping a cup of tea. And last, but not least, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy were fishing while sitting on the railing.

"Aw man! Not even a nibble!" complained Chopper.

"That's probably because, once again, someone ate all of our bait!" stated Usopp, hinting obviously at Luffy.

"Not my fault it tastes so good!" replied Luffy. "Besides, I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Luffy," said Usopp.

"And that kind of bait is not good for you!" advised Chopper.

"It's no use, Chopper," said Usopp. "Luffy would eat anything when he's hungry. He'd probably eat whatsit if somebody told him it was food."

"Wait, that stuff is-" started Luffy, but he was interrupted by…

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWW!!!!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all yelled at once, for Nami had just waltzed over and clobbered all 3 of them on the head, knocking them onto the floor and leaving a good sized bump on each person's head for good measure. "What was that for?!?"

"Don't even think about it, Luffy!" snapped Nami. "As for you two, don't you EVER give Luffy another idea like that ever again!"

"Yes, ma'am," muttered the trio quietly and painfully while Nami stormed back to her chair and proceeded to act like nothing had happened.

Luffy was beginning to come out of his daze and was looking up at the sky when suddenly he squinted his eyes a little.

(To make writing this next scene easier for myself, I'm gonna change the dialogue format)

Luffy: Hey, Usopp. Chopper.

Usopp + Chopper: Yeah?

Luffy: You see that?

Usopp: What?

Luffy: That black dot.

Chopper: Where?

Luffy: In the sky.

Usopp: Now that you mention it, yeah, I do see it.

While Usopp was putting his goggles on to get a better look, Luffy and Chopper continued to stare at the dot.

Chopper: Is it just me, or is that dot getting bigger

Luffy: You're right, it is!

At that moment, Usopp suddenly went pale.

Usopp: Uh…guys? I just realized why it's getting bigger.

Luffy + Chopper: Yeah?

Usopp: BECAUSE IT'S FALLING RIGHT TOWARDS US!!!!!

Usopp's scream managed to scare Chopper, Brook, and Nami out of their minds, shock Robin, get the attention of Franky and Sanji, and cause Zoro to stir, only for him to yawn fall back asleep. Luffy, meanwhile, just went, "EHHHHHHHHHHH?!?"

Suddenly, the object crashed into the field of grass on the deck of the ship, leaving a huge crater as well as causing the whole ship to shake violently, even completely waking up Zoro.

While everyone else was crowding around the crater, Zoro walked up.

Zoro: Hey, what's goin' on here?

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, + Franky: HOW SHOULD WE KNOW?!?

Luffy: Maybe everyone back in Skypia sent us some meat?

Nami + Usopp: IS FOOD ALL YOU CAN EVER THINK ABOUT?!?

Meanwhile, Robin took a closer look.

Robin: There's a man in this crater.

Everyone else: SAY WHAT?!?

Zoro jumped into the crater and pulled the man out. Despite everything that the Strawhats had seen during their journeys, they definitely had never seen a man like this before. He had spiky blue hair, huge pointed red sunglasses, a long red cape with a flame wearing similar sunglasses on it, and an extremely long sword.

Chopper: Somebody call a doctor! Oh wait, I am one!

Chopper took a quick look at the man. Surprisingly, he wasn't too badly hurt, mostly just unconsciously from the impact. Still, it never hurt to be too careful.

Chopper: Zoro, could you take him to the sickbay? He doesn't seem too badly injured, but I'd still like to make 100% sure.

Zoro: Sure.

1 hour later, Chopper was sitting on his chair next to the man's bed while all of the other Strawhats had crowded into the room. Suddenly, the man began to stir and sit up.

Luffy: Hey, he's awake!

Nami: Quiet, Luffy!

The man suddenly stretched and proceeded to say, "What a nap. Hey, thanks for the bed. But could you do me a favor and tell me WHERE THE HELL I AM NOW?!?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's chapter 2. I still need some time to think over the next chapter, so it may be a while before I update again. Once again, please review, for I'd like to know what people think and how to improve the story as well as my writing. See ya later!


	3. Chapter 2: Kamina's Tale: Heroic or Nuts

School has started, but my ideas haven't stopped popping up like pirates on the Grand Line.

Disclaimer: I don't own either One Piece or Gurren Lagann, and I wouldn't be able to do them justice if I did.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For about a minute, no one said anything to answer Kamina's question. Then finally, someone spoke up.

Luffy: You're on our pirate ship. You fell out of the sky several hours ago, and Chopper here has been taking care of you since.

Chopper (nodding his head): Uh huh.

Kamina closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember everything Yoko had taught him about the surface world. When Kamina opened his eyes again, he asked a question that would have startled everyone in the entire sea, and even the people in Skypia.

Kamina: What the hell's a pirate ship? Is it some kind of Ganmen?

Every single one of the Strawhats' jaws hit the floor, except for Robin, who just merely gasped, for although she wasn't an easy woman to surprise, even this had to be one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard.

Nami: You're smack-dab right in the middle of the Grand Line, ("The greatest sea in the world!" Luffy piped in.) and you don't even know what a pirate ship is? Where have you been living all your life? Under a rock?!?

Kamina merely smirked at this.

Kamina: Almost literally. For most of my life, I lived in an underground village called Jeha, where everyone except me and my dad believed the surface was a myth.

Usopp: If that's the case, then how did you end up here?

Kamina: That's a good question. How about we go outside and I'll tell you? It'll be easier for me that way.

Nobody could understand why that was, but seeing as how it was probably the best chance they had at getting some answers, they agreed. Once outside on the deck, Kamina looked up at the sky and noticed that it was sunset.

Perfect, thought Kamina. This will definitely help the mood.

Kamina: All right, you guys! Before we start, allow me to introduce myself! I'm Kamina, and when people talk of the DaiGurren Brigade's badass leader, they're talking about me! So clean the wax out of your ears and listen well, people!

With just this comment, Nami, Sanji, and Zoro each came to the same conclusion: this man was like a combination of Usopp and Luffy, for he possessed Usopp's love for dramatic speeches and stories, and had the energy, craziness, obliviousness, and stupidity of Luffy.

While Kamina told his unbelievable tale, Nami, Sanji, and Zoro all thought that this man must have escaped from an insane asylum on a nearby island, stuffed himself in a cannon, and then launched himself, while Robin merely listened with an expressionless face. The remaining Strawhats had completely different reactions. Luffy, Chopper, and Brook were in awe, Franky was in tears at the thought of how this man overcame so many difficulties through brotherly bonds and fighting spirit, and Usopp had decided that this man should come with to Elbaf and meet the giants, for Kamina would definitely make them proud. But even Zoro, Sanji, and Robin, though each for different reasons: Zoro thought that with this guy's attitude, maybe he could turn out to be a good addition to the crew, Sanji was completely sympathetic when Kamina's recounted his experience at the hot springs, and Robin realized that the way this man protected his friends was no different from what happened to her at Enies Lobby. It wasn't until the end, however, that Nami slightly stopped doubting Kamina's sincerity.

Nami: Wait. Just to make sure I understand that part, you had just won a battle against a beastman general in an attempt to take his battleship-Ganmen-thing, blacked out, woke up floating a black room, ate a weird, horrible tasting fruit with swirls on it, your hand turned into a drill, and then you started falling out of the sky.

Kamina: Yeah, that's right!

Nami then proceeded to clobber him in a slightly similar fashion to the way Yoko might have, leaving several bumps on top of Kamina's head.

Nami: You idiot! You ate a Devil Fruit, and now you're a hammer for the rest of your life! Or apparently your second life, for if what you said is true, you managed to die and come back to life, just like Brook here did.

Kamina: Hold on. Back up. You sure I died?

Nami: Let's see: you got stabbed by a giant lance, lost an incredible amount of blood, began to lose your vision, used your remaining energy to pull of this amazing combination attack, and then lost consciousness, yet woke up in the middle of some place full of darkness. Let's face it: I'm not sure even Luffy could have survived that, and that's saying something.

Kamina suddenly began to get sad for the first time that he could remember.

Kamina: No way…I…died? But…I promised…I would…after I returned…Yoko…What I have done?!?

Luffy: Huh?

Kamina: I made her a promise I'd come back alive and give her something 10 times better, but now I died. I know they can win this war without me, but even if I could return, all I'd feel is shame. I called myself a man, but a real man would have kept that promise, no matter what. Now she'll never forgive me.

Kamina then walked over to the railing and stared out at sea.

Kamina: Some man I turned out to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Kamina ever forgive himself? Will he end up joining the Strawhat Pirates? What kind of adventures will they have?

I have a feeling that the answer to at least the first two is obvious. To find out more, subscribe. And also, feel free to review, for I'd like to get some more opinions and maybe some help and advice with ideas.


	4. Chapter 3: The great Kamina

Sorry for the wait, everyone. I've been so busy with school and when I started writing this chapter, I got stuck at one point on how to connect certain parts. But now I can finally post it.

I know people were shocked to see Kamina break down, but even though the only time he seemed to have gotten sad in the anime was when he found out that his father was dead, to me, this isn't something completely out of character for someone like him. In my mind, Kamina would feel that one of the worst things a man can do is make a promise and then break it. Not only is Kamina unable to keep his promise to Yoko now, but he feels he's also let down and abandoned his friends. But rest assured, this won't be permanent.

I'm done explaining, so let's get back to what all of you are really here for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann or One Piece. They are in good hands as it is.

* * *

Kamina spent the rest of the evening as well as all most of the next day just staring out to sea over the railing. All of the Strawhats were worried about him, and about an hour before sunset, were discussing the problem.

Luffy: He was so happy when he was telling his story. What did you say to make him so upset, Nami?

Nami: How is this my fault? I was just pointing out something to him that he obviously hadn't realized.

Sanji: YEAH, LUFFY! LEAVE NAMI ALONE! *Sanji kicks Luffy, and hard!*

Luffy: Ow! *rubbing head* I didn't do anything…

Chopper: Maybe we should do something to cheer him up…

Usopp: That won't be easy. You can tell just by looking at him that he's not the type of guy to get like this often, and when he does, it has be serious and it HAS to hurt bad.

Zoro: Well, *begins to stand up* I'm gonna go take a nap. Come get me when you think of something.

Nami: Oh no, you don't! *Nami grabs Zoro by the back of his shirt and pulls him back down* You're gonna help us, whether you like it or not!

Luffy: Maybe he'll feel better if you just apologize Nami.

Nami: For the last time I---

Franky: Luffy, I don't think that Kamina is mad at Nami, nor does he want or need an apology. In fact, I think he wants to do some apologizing.

Luffy: To whom? He didn't do anything to us.

Sanji: Not us, you idiot! *Sanji hits Luffy again* He means to that girl and his friends!

Robin: He had no idea he was going to die, and he had every intention of keeping his word. Now that he realizes that there's nothing he can do, he feels horrible. He had become a symbol of hope for his men and humanity, as well as a close companion to his brother and to that girl…Simon and Yoko, I believe their names were?

Zoro: So he wants to go back and make amends, is that it?

Robin: Probably…

At this point in the conversation, Brook, who had just been silently sipping tea while listening to the discussion and watching Kamina (even though no one could tell by looking at him, for as Brook himself would say: I don't have ears and eyes! Yohohoho!), placed his cup down, stood up from his seat, and walked over to Kamina, unnoticed by the others. As he stood next to Kamina, Brook spoke up.

Brook: Feeling as if you have let your comrades down? I know the feeling all too well.

Kamina: What? You mean you made a promise and fully intended to keep it, but you got killed before you had a chance to keep it? Yeah right. Just because you dress like a skeleton…

Brook: This isn't a costume. Like you, I ate a devil fruit, only what mine does is grant whoever eats it a second life. I died 50 years ago, and my soul was separated from my body as a result. But the fruit allowed me a chance to reunite with it. Unfortunately…

Kamina: Yeah?

Brook: I got lost looking for it.

At this, Kamina began to crack up.

Kamina: Hahahahahaha! How can anyone have a sense of direction that bad?

At this moment, while the rest of the Strawhats had begun to listen in on the conversation, Zoro sneezed.

Brook: There was an incredibly thick mist, I tell you! Anyway, when I finally found my body, what you see is all that was left of it.

Kamina: So…you really are a living skeleton?

Brook: Yes. And back when I was alive, my former crew and I were forced to leave a precious friend behind at the entrance to the Grand Line, but we all promised to return. We truly did intend to keep that promise and come back after traveling the Grand Line for two years, but we were all mortally wounded along the way.

Kamina: And you said this was fifty years ago? If you really do have a second life, what stopped you from going back?

Brook: I should have gone back, for as the last survivor, it is my duty to return our comrade. But the rudder of our ship was ruined, and as a result I was stuck in a sea considered haunted by all, so no one would come to my aid. In addition, I couldn't swim back, for that is the price you pay for eating a devil fruit. For fifty long years, I was stranded in that sea, without anyone.

Kamina: Are you serious? You were all alone all that time, and you managed to stay sane. Even I, the great Kamina, would have gone crazy after all that time.

Nami, Usopp, and Sanji all in unison: *thinking* You were crazy already.

Brook: All too true. There were so many times where I felt that I WANTED to die. But the thought of my comrade kept me going. My dream is after traveling with my new friends for a while, I will return to my comrade and present to him my crew's final performance.

At this Brook opened his head, scaring the living daylights out of Kamina and a few of the other Strawhats. From his head, Brook pulled out an odd looking shell, known as a tone dial.

Nami: Geez. I will never get used to that.

Usopp: Me neither.

Brook: As my crew and I lay dying, we used the last of our strength to record one last song on this device, for we were a crew of musicians, and our comrade loved our music.

Brook hit the button on the tone dial, and a song began to play.

Brook: With myself stranded in the middle of a dark and lonely ocean, achieving my goal was already hard enough. But then 5 years ago, I finally managed to find another ship, only to have my shadow stolen. Without it, I could never stand in the sunlight again, or I would disintegrate. Now, even if I managed to get my ship fixed, I could never leave that dark sea. It was a situation that could have forever made me give up. But I did not.

At this interval, Brook gestured towards the rest of the crew.

Brook: Then one day, out of nowhere, these people showed up in that same sea and boarded my old ship. Their captain invited me to join them, and although I could not, after 50 years of solitude, it was enough to make me happier than I had been in ages. When they learned of what kept me from joining, they not only risked their lives, but their dreams and goals as well, all to save my shadow. Afterwards, when they told me that not only had they met my comrade, but that he was still waiting for me, in the EXACT SAME PLACE, I cried out of pure joy and relief. Out of gratitude for everything they had done for me, I joined their crew and here I am. Do you see now why I said I understood your pain?

When Brook finished, Kamina closed his eyes, thinking hard.

Kamina: Yeah, I do. Thanks for snapping me out of my depression. But I need some time to think about everything you told me, as well as something else. Thanks once again.

After that, Brook returned to the other Strawhats, who he knew had been listening to whole conversation.

Brook: Yohohohoho! Well, I believe I just solved our problem? As a reward…*looking at Nami* may I see your panties?

At this, all of the other guys face planted except Luffy and Robin. As for Nami herself, she took the liberty of hitting Brook over the head.

Nami: Not in a million years!

For the next hour, all of the Strawhats went about their own business as usual, with Kamina still staring out to sea, only with a determined expression on his face rather than a sad one. At sunset, Kamina asked all of the Strawhats to meet him on deck for a major announcement. Everyone was curious as to what he was going to say, but none of them could have been prepared in the least for what he had planned. As everyone gathered in front of him, Kamina cleared his throat.

Kamina: Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming here this evening! As a reward for your time, I have something important to say to all of you. So clean the wax out of your ears and listen well! First of all, I would like to thank all of the Strawhat Pirates for your hospitality, and a special thanks to Brook, from one dead man to another!

At that joke, everyone instantly knew that someone besides Luffy was capable of appreciating Brook's sense of humor, and all except Luffy and Brook mentally sweatdropped.

Kamina: And last, but not least, I would like to join your crew!

To say each and every one of the Strawhats were shocked was amazing. Each of their jaws had literally hit the floor at that request, and with people as tall as Brook, that's incredible. Everyone except Usopp, Robin, and Franky had been "invited" by Luffy. Robin had actually invited herself into the crew, and Usopp had become a part of the crew without any words being said at all. As for Franky, although Luffy had silently decided somewhere along the way, it was Franky's bounty, his men's request, as well as a game of keep-away with his Speedos, that had eventually resulted in being a crewmate. Nami was the one to break the silence.

Nami: But…what about all of your friends? What about Simon and Yoko?

Kamina: I have faith in each and every one of my comrades. There is no way they'll lose! As for Simon and Yoko…well…Simon doesn't need me to guide him anymore. I know he will become a man one day, maybe even a better one than I ever was. And Yoko…it was wrong of me to think she would never forgive me. Plus, with her looks, she'd easily find another man! I know they will all be fine without. Not only that, but…how would I go back? It's one thing not have any idea where u are, but it's another to not know how you wound up there in the first place. I died, yet I was brought here and given a devil fruit. There has got to be a reason, and I'm gonna find it! And while I'm at it, I might as well see what this world has to offer, and liberate anyone whose oppressed!

Nami: *mentally sweat dropping and thinking* If that's what you wanna do, go join the Revolutionaries, but leave me out of it!

Robin: Those ideals aren't bad, especially considering how our crew already declared war on the World Government.

Sanji: You sure you wanna join? Part of a pirate's job is to cause trouble.

Kamina: How would that be any different from my old life?

Sanji: True…

Zoro: Regardless, it is the captain's decision as to who joins or doesn't join the crew. Luffy?

Luffy: Do you even have to ask? Kamina, as of now, you are a member of this crew, as well as a comrade! So, in order to celebrate…LET'S PARTY!!!

Kamina: Now you're talkin'!

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper all face plant, thinking the exact same thing: "Should have seen that one coming…"

So from dusk till dawn, the Strawhats partied hard and long. Everyone was happy, and many were loud, but none could match the noise and joy from Kamina and Luffy. And who could blame them?

* * *

And that's the end of the intro arc. I would like to apologize for what might be out of character for Brook this chapter and once again apologize for the delay. I have an idea for what the next arc is gonna be, but due to time constraints and not having thought it through yet completely, this is gonna take a while. I appreciate everyone's patience, and rather than use chapter updates as author notes, I'll give progress reports on my profile page. It's a place where people are less likely to look, but I'd rather do that than use chapter updates as author notes, for all those do is raise people's hopes and then crush them when they realize it's not a new chapter.

Until I do come up with a more concrete way to start the next chapter, please keep waiting like you all have so kindly been doing, but I will say this much. Whatever I do next, it will (A) not be cannon, (B) be a chance to give brook more time to shine, and (C) give Kamina a chance to demonstrate his devil fruit's powers. It's going to be a while, so I apol-

Sanji: Stop apologizing already! It's getting annoying!

Alright! Anyway, hopefully, I'll have polished my ideas enough to add another chapter during holiday break, but I'm not making any promises whatsoever.

One last thing before I sign off: Kamina's relationships with each crew member:

Luffy: Kamina and Luffy get along well, but Kamina won't rest until he beat Luffy in an eating contest…

Zoro: Kamina and Zoro will have respect for each other as warriors, and will get along quite well.

Nami: Kamina's inability to not speak his mind, as well as his blunt attitude and dramatic tendencies and speeches, will tend to have the same effect with Nami as it often did with Yoko…

Usopp: Kamina takes it upon himself to toughen Usopp up and make him a real man of the sea.

Sanji: For better or for worse, Kamina joins as Sanji, Franky, and Brook, as one of the crew perverts, although his perverseness is NOWHERE near as bad as theirs.

Chopper: Chopper will quickly come to think of Kamina as his hero, which will annoy Usopp a little, seeing as how that used to be his job. In return, Kamina will make sure he always looks cool for his "new brother".

Robin: After seeing Robin's ruthlessness in combat, Kamina will quickly learn to only show his serious side when with her. However, Robin will often chuckle at Kamina's antics like she does with Luffy and crew, and becomes curious of Kamina's old world.

Franky: Due to some similar personality traits, Franky will become one of Kamina's closest friends among the crew, and will often give Franky as well as Usopp inspiration towards new inventions as such.

Brook: After their talk, Kamina has permanent respect for Brook, and like Luffy, he finds Brook hilarious.

That's all folks! Please review. And I will do my best to roll out the next chapter soon, so you better get ready!


	5. Chapter 4: What the hell is snow?

Breakthrough! I've got a breakthrough! I think I have enough ideas to start the next arc, starring Kamina! But in the meantime, I think I'll provide a short, few chapter arc showing how Kamina adjusts to the crew, and seeing how it is the holidays, I'll think include a trip to a winter island. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer for the rest of this fanfiction alone (Because sometimes they are fun to right depending on how you do them.): I do not own One Piece or Gurren Lagann. One thing I would change for each if I did include: Wiper would have joined the Strawhats and Kamina would have lived.

Chapter 4: What the hell is this white stuff?

A week after joining the Strawhats, Kamina had easily adjusted. Practicing his new powers, he found that he could use drills in the same manner as Gurren Lagann, wowing Luffy and Chopper to no end. Kamina also has a very large and eccentric appetite, and upon seeing Luffy's, constantly silently challenges him to an eating contest, none of which Kamina has yet been able to even come close to winning. He would often swap stories with Sanji about women, which always would earn a bonk on the head from Nami, and often sparred and trained with Zoro, being maybe the only man to be able to even come close to keeping up with him. In a random encounter with a Sea King, Kamina witnessed first-hand Robin's ruthlessness, and finding her scarier than Yoko could ever be, made it his mission never to get on her bad side. He still, however, talked to her a lot, for Robin was curious about what more of his world was like. Kamina also took it upon himself to inspire Chopper and Usopp to stronger and braver men of the sea, and used what he knew of Ganmen to inspire Franky and Usopp with ideas for new inventions. And Like Luffy, Kamina would never cease to crack up at Brook's jokes, and really enjoyed his music.

Kamina found the crew's log of adventures and was amazed that they had had such incredible adventures. He also demanded to find out more about the world he was in, and from what he learned from Nami and Robin about the marines and world government, man was he mad! In his eyes, they were no better than the beastmen of hi world. It was then that he knew what his goal in this world was: to travel the world and to help liberate anyone whose freedom was oppressed. Nami wasn't too happy about this, but no one could had any intention of dissuading him.

One morning, however, he woke up to a sight he had never before witnessed. White dots were falling from the sky.

Kamina: "What the hell is this white stuff?"

Nami: *sigh* It's called snow. Think of it as frozen rain when the temperature is cold enough. People, especially the young, love to play in it.

Luffy, Chopper, and Brook: Snow? YAHOO!!!

Nami: With this much, we're bound to be heading for a winter island. It's been getting colder and colder over the past few days, so I put in a request for Usopp and Franky to make some winter supplies for us.

Robin: With the lack of people we've encountered lately, my guess is that either the island in uninhabited or there's something there that everyone would prefer to steer clear of.

Franky: Hopefully, it's the first one. If so, there's bound to be some good materials.

Luffy: Who cares? It's snow! Let's have some fun!

At this point, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji were joining the others.

Zoro: Snow, eh? Training hard in these conditions will be very beneficial.

Sanji: Just don't fall in the water, idiot. None of us want a repeat of what happened to you and Carue at Drum Island.

Zoro: Are you saying I'm careless, lovecook?

Sanji: Sure am, marimo!

Once again, Zoro and Sanji get into a scuffle. In the meantime, Usopp went over to talk to Franky.

Usopp: Thanks for the help earlier. Now those lunchboxes meant for keeping in the heat are finally finished.

Usopp then used his goggles to look for any nearby islands.

Usopp: I see a winter island, alright! It's relatively small, and I don't see any people or signs of them. Looks like a perfect place to lay anchor spend the night in peace.

Kamina: So? What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!

And thus ends the first part of the holiday special arc. Don't worry! I know it's short, but I'll have more up soon. In meantime, please feel free to review.


	6. Chapter 5: Snow and Masculinity Collide!

Alright, here's part 2, and I changed my mind about doing one disclaimer per story, because they enable rant opportunities, and some stuff ARE my own ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Gurren Lagann. Considering how a part of Impel Down was carved by a prisoner with a drill type fruit, I'm not even sure if I can claim the Drill Drill Fruit that Kamina has as mine.

Chapter 5: Snowballs and Masculinity Collide!

While Nami and Robin stayed near the ship, all of the guys decided to have a snowball fight, where anything goes. After much dispute, the teams, captains, and team names were finally agreed upon.

Gurren Frost

Captain: Kamina

Franky

Sanji

Brook

Strawhat Yettis

Captain: Luffy

Zoro

Usopp

Chopper

Each time picked a side of the island and had 30 minutes to build their snow forts. Gurren Frost finished their fort in less than five minutes, thanks to Franky, and looked exactly like DaiGunzen due to Kamina describing it in vivid detail, only made mostly out of snow, and complete with the DaiGurren Brigade's logo on a flag for the team's symbol. As for the Strawhat Yettis, their fort resembled a giant, hollowed out drum, a miniature version of the mountains on Chopper's home island. The tower was made with a small back entrance, a solid staircase, and a shooting deck for Usopp. The Strawhat Yettis symbol was a combination of contributing ideas from each team member: the base was the Jolly Roger, only with swords for crossbones, the Going Merry's figurehead wearing a strawhat in place of the skull, and the flag itself was dotted with cherry blossom petals (Usopp: ALL THANKS TO THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP'S ARTISTIC TALENT!!!)

Once the snowball fight began, the action was fierce. On the Strawhat Yettis team, using a special technique developed just for this situation, Luffy became an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Using his blades, Zoro could intercept any enemy fire, while using the shooting deck as well as some of his tools, Usopp created a new type of projectile. Chopper, due to his experience in a similar climate, became the team's tactitian, and his ability to turn into a humanoid beast, granted him great strength for tossing gigantic snowballs.

Luffy: Gum Gum Hail Storm!

Zoro: Blizzard Blade Block!

Usopp: Icicle Star!

Chopper: Snow Boulder Bomber!

On the Gurren Frost side, the combatants were just as strong. Kamina would his drills to create frozen tsunamis, while Sanji would knock chunk after enormous chunk of snow at their foes. Franky had decked the snow DaiGunzen out with snow and ice launching cannons, while Brook would play inspiring warm music to fire up his teammates and chillingly beautiful songs to freeze his opponents in their tracks.

Kamina: Iceberg Breaker!

Sanji: Chilled Crepe!

Franky: Avalanche Cannon!

Brook: Shivering Requiem!

Meanwhile, Nami and Robin watched the ensuing madness, merely chuckling at the antics of their crewmates.

Nami: Hopefully, they'll be too worn out to drive us insane by the time they get back.

Robin: When has exhaustion stopped them before?

Nami: *sighs in defeat* Good point.

Nami and Robin continued to observe each team send things at each other without leaving their respective forts, resulting in an endless stalemate. Eventually, the two teams left their bases and engaged in the legendary art of close-combat-snowball-fight (save for Sanji who would just use his feet instead of hands, and did an incredible job too!). The fight than began to split into sub-fights: Zoro vs. Sanji, Usopp and Chopper vs. Franky, and Luffy vs. Kamina and Brook.

With Zoro and Sanji:

Zoro: There's no way I'm gonna lose to someone who won't even throw a snowball.

Sanji: A chef should never use his precious hands for anything other than cooking!

Zoro: Excuses, excuses. Admit it, the reason you won't _throw_ any snowballs is because you suck, isn't it?

Sanji: Take that back, marimo!

Zoro: Make me, lovecook!

The two then began to fight, enveloped in the classic dust cloud.

With Usopp, Chopper, and Franky:

Chopper and Usopp are running away from Franky in the middle of the small forest on the island.

Franky: I'm on a roll this week, so just give up!

Chopper: AAAAAAAHHH!!! He just won't quit, will he?!?

Usopp: *smirking* Don't worry, I have the perfect plan to lose him!

Chopper: *shocked* REALLY?!? What is it?

Usopp then puts Chopper (who is in his usual form, Brain Point, at the moment) in his kabuto slingshot and launches him at Franky.

Usopp: FLYING REINDEER STAR!!!

Chopper: *flying towards Franky, screaming out of fear and surprise* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! USOPP, YOU MEANIE!!!

Franky came to a complete halt when he saw Chopper coming right at him at an alarming speed.

The good news (for both Franky and Chopper, seeing as how Franky was the intended target and that the entire front of Franky's body is metal) is that Usopp wasn't as focused as usual when making his shot and missed Franky's head by an inch. The bad news is that instead Chopper slammed head first into a nearby tree, causing an enormous pile of snow to cover both Chopper and Franky. The two of them shortly jump out, both infuriated: Chopper (who is now in his Heavy Point) for being used as a projectile and the resulting lump on his head, and Franky because the snow had ruined his hair style. The two looked each other in the eyes and silently came to an agreement.

Franky and Chopper: *smirking, thinking* Truce until we've beaten up Usopp.

The newly formed alliance then proceed to slowly walk towards Usopp, who had been onlooking nervously the entire time.

Usopp: *nervously stepping back* Come on, guys! Let's not be hasty! *stepping back even faster now, face sweating like crazy*…Chopper, surely you understand…?...Franky, it's not that big of a deal, right…?

Chopper: *smirking evilly, and with a quiet, yet scary tone* Don't worry, Usopp. As a doctor, I can assure that this won't hurt…too much.

Franky: *with a similar tone and expression* Just enough to knock you out for the rest of this week.

Usopp: *beginning to run for his life* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Franky and Chopper then gave chase at top speed.

Franky and Chopper: *angrily* GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With Luffy, Brook, and Kamina:

Luffy and Kamina's brawl consisted of rotating between chucking snowballs at each other and sparring. The two were equal in both skill and pleasure.

Luffy: You're pretty good, Kamina! It's great to have you as a member of my crew.

Kamina: Who the hell do you think I am, Luffy?!? I'm Kamina, a guy so manly, everyone present freezes with awe whenever I appear! But I've got to admit, Luffy, you are an incredible fighter. You would have made an awesome addition to Team DaiGurren.

Luffy: Thanks for the compliment, but don't think I'm gonna throw this match!

Kamina: Wouldn't be any fun if you did. Bring it on!

Meanwhile, Brook could merely watched, choosing not to participate.

Brook: *thinking dramatically and emotionally* A match of such honor, pride, and enjoyment. It is also like a dance, the way the two fight! My eyes are blinded with tears at such a beautiful clash of warriors, even though I don't have any eyes. Yohohohohoho! *exclamation point appears above his head* I just had a great idea. Kamina, I'll be right back!

Brook than ran to find Franky, who was still chasing Usopp alongside Chopper.

Brook: *running alongside the pair* Excuse me, Franky, but may I borrow your guitar.

Franky: Well, I'm in such a SUPER mood, go right ahead!

Brook: Thank you. Don't worry, you'll have it back at the end of the snowball fight!

Franky handed Brook his guitar. Brook then dashed straight back to Luffy and Kamina who were still at it. Brook then proceeded to play some awesome battle-perfect music to go with the match, inspiring both of them to fight even harder.

It went on all day, and by mid-afternoon, no one on either side showed any signs of tiring out. Robin and Nami continued to watch with smiles on their faces, amused by their crewmates' antics. But something about Chopper's behavior caught Robin's attention.

Robin: Excuse me, Miss Navigator, but does Chopper seem unusually enthusiastic.

Nami: Now that you mention it, you're right! It's probably because he comes from a winter island, and he misses his teacher a lot. Being here and playing in the snow must make him feel at home again.

Robin: From what you told me about your adventure on Drum Island, I'm not surprised. Hmm…how about we plan a little surprise for this evening for when they get back?

Nami: *immediately catching onto Robin's idea* Why not? We're all having a good time, and this way, Luffy can't accuse me of not being in the spirit!

Thus ends part 2 of this little arc, which I'll call the Snowball Island arc. This was originally a holiday special arc, but as always, the holiday break ended WAY too fast.

It took some time coming up with ideas for the Zoro vs. Sanji fight, as well as what Brook would do during his, Luffy, and Kamina's fight. With all the times Zoro and Sanji bicker, you'd think it would be easy to come up with something to get them to start fighting, but it was surprisingly difficult. I do not in any way, shape, or form have anything against Sanji's attitude towards using his hands, but I couldn't think of anything else to use as a fight-starter in this situation. If anyone can think of something much better, as long as Sanji and Zoro keep their last two lines, I'm open to suggestions.

A few other things I'd like to mention. This is by far my most popular fanfiction, but I'd like for there to be a little more attention to my other stories as well. Reviews are always welcome, but I'd appreciate it if some more were also given to my other fanfics. I also added some rants to my profile page. Check them out, because I have a feeling that I'm not the only one who has those opinions. In regards to this chapter, the first person to guess in their review the general idea of the surprise that Nami and Robin have in mind will get to pick the name of the villain for my next arc. I already have his Devil Fruit power picked out, but his name and appearance I'll let someone else decide. Hope you liked this chapter, and keep reviewing, for they are a HUGE help and encourage me to try and get ideas out faster.


	7. Chapter 6: Explosions? Now THAT'S manly!

I'm not even gonna try to excuse or justify my absence. Even I'll admit, considering where exactly I left off, for me to have taken more than a year to update this fic is way too long. But I finally got this chapter finished, and that's all that matters.

I have a lot of other things I need to say, and sadly it's not necessarily good news, but I'll wait until later. After all, you're all here for Kamina and the Strawhats, not me, so I'll shut up for a while. As for now, here's the disclaimer and a long over-due chapter. Also, from now on, this story will no longer be written in script format.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann or One Piece. If I did, the spin off manga of Gurren Lagann, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Gurren Gakuen-hen (which is hilarious and awesome!), would have had more chapters, and the Funimation dub for One Piece would still be broadcasted on TV in America. There's also a Final Fantasy reference in this chapter, and I don't own that either.

**Chapter 6: Explosions in the sky? Now THAT'S manly!**

As the sun finally began to set, the snowball fight officially ended. Luffy and Kamina wanted to keep going, but there were a few issues with that. Sanji and Zoro had not stopped trying to pummel each other into submission for the last five hours, and Usopp…well…let's just say he's lucky he doesn't need a full body cast. But what actually clinched it was the sound of everyone's stomachs roaring in perfect harmony.

"FOOD!" screamed Luffy as he dashed back towards the ship.

"Luffy! There's no point in running all the way there if I'm not there yet to cook!" Sanji yelled at Luffy's quickly-shrinking back. As everyone began walking back the ship, Usopp thought he saw occasional flashes of lights coming from the ship's workshop. He tried to get everyone's attention, but unfortunately, his injuries prevented this from being even remotely successful.

"Rao kioc! Cusadrehk ec kuehk uh pylg yd dra creb!(Translation: Hey guys! Something is going on back at the ship!)" Usopp said through badly bruised lips.

"Huh? You say something, Usopp?" asked Zoro. Usopp, realizing no one could understand, started to wildly gesture (or as wildly as he could given his condition) towards the Thousand Sunny.

"Come on, Usopp. I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me," Zoro stated.

Meanwhile, Chopper had glanced at the ship and noticed the flashing lights.

"Hey Franky? What do you think is with all those lights back at the ship?" Chopper asked Franky.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," replied Franky. Everyone walked off towards the Thousand Sunny except for Usopp, who was stamping the snow repeatedly with his good leg out of frustration. Kamina happened to turn his head back at Usopp and saw him stamping the snow.

"Hey Usopp? Got your leg stuck or something?" Kamina questioned, at which Usopp cried at how hopeless it was for anyone to understand what he was communicating.

"Shouldn't be that hard to get it out of this snow," Kamina stated. He then ran over, grabbed Usopp's shoulder, and began running towards the ship while dragging the injured sniper.

"Now enough wasting time, let's get back to the ship and eat!" Kamina yelled back at Usopp, who was beginning to resemble a battered kite that wasn't able to take off from the ground for more than two seconds at a time.

Meanwhile, back at the ship…

"Phew…glad I learned from Usopp how to make these!" breathed Nami as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Agreed, Miss Navigator. I'd rather not have had to explain to Franky if we had destroyed his workshop," replied a smiling Robin, though the casualness of the statement made Nami sweatdrop. "Also, I believe everyone is coming back."

"WHAT? ALREADY? Quick, Robin! Help me hide everything so that everyone will be surprised by it later!" Nami yelled in sudden panic.

At the same time, Luffy had just made it back to the ship…or rather slammed right into the side and collapsed back into the snow, having forgotten to climb up to the deck in his haste.

"At least for once he didn't catapult himself into me," muttered Zoro, who had caught up and pulled Luffy out of the snow by the back of his coat.

"Thanks, Zoro," said a smiling Luffy, who had suddenly begun to stretch his arms back. "And now…"

"What the…wait a moment! Hold it, Luffy!" yelled Zoro as he suddenly realized what was about to happen.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" yelled Luffy, with Zoro still holding onto Luffy's coat (why he didn't think to let go is a mystery to all, including himself), as he flew right into the main mast this time.

"Me and my big mouth…" groaned Zoro as the pair slowly and painfully slid down to the deck.

At this point everyone else had arrived at the ship and witnessed the collision, sighing with relief that it was Zoro and not one of them. Afterwards, Chopper went to check on Zoro and Luffy, Sanji went to cook dinner (flirting with Nami and Robin on the way), and the rest of the crew just did their own things to kill time until the food was ready.

Dinner was even more chaotic than normal, with everyone who participated in the snowball fight trying to hog the hottest portions to themselves, and stealing from another person's plate occurred more frequently throughout the meal. As a result, no one noticed the unusually happy smiles Nami and Robin had plastered on their faces.

**(Row! Row! Fight the Power!)**

After dinner, Nami and Robin asked everyone to wait outside on the deck while they went below deck and prepared a certain surprise for the entire crew.

"What do you think they have planned?" asked Kamina to no one in particular.

"No idea…" sighed Usopp, who had healed up by this time, and was a little suspicious considering who was planning the surprise.

"Well whatever they have planned, I'm sure it will be incredible!" exclaimed a lovesick Sanji.

"Oh shut up, you idiotic lovecook!" growled Zoro.

"You trying to start something, you mosshead moron?" snapped Sanji.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? ALL RIGHT! THAT DOES IT!" yelled Zoro as he was about to massacre the blonde chef when suddenly…

WHAM! WHAM!

Right before the two hotheads could go at it for the 50th time that day (67th actually, but hey, who's counting?), a certain speedo-wearing cyborg bonked them over their heads. Well, to Franky, it felt like a bonk cause that's just about how much energy he put into it, but considering the fact that his arms are metal, it sure didn't FEEL like a bonk to Zoro and Sanji.

"What was that for?" complained Zoro and Sanji (in perfect sync with each other, but it's highly recommended that no one tells them that) as they turned to face the culprit responsible for the giant lumps on their heads.

"Come one, bros. Can't you keep your anger under control for one evening?" sighed Franky. "On second thought, that may be asking too much. So here's a compromise. Don't fight even once until after whatever this surprise is gonna be is over, then feel free to try to kill each other for the rest of this week, and none of us will try to stop you unless absolutely necessary."

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other one last before bitterly muttering, "Deal."

Just then, Nami and Robin appeared on the level above the male Strawhats.

"Alright, may we have everyone's attention, please?" asked Nami.

"Yes, Nami dear!" replied Sanji.

"Please proceed to look up directly at the sky. I wouldn't recommend looking anywhere else or you'll miss it," instructed Rob.

"Miss what?" asked Luffy as he and all of the other Strawhats looked.

KABOOM! KABOOM!

Fireworks. Lots and lots of fireworks. The entire night sky had been replaced by them. Everyone was blown away (figuratively of course). Most of the crew had seen something like this before (episode 134), but nevertheless, this was a huge treat. What Nami and Robin had done was prepare some cannons and made some home-made fireworks that would fired via the cannons, the fuses of which Robin would light using her Devil Fruit powers.

"Different colored explosions in the sky, huh?" cheered Kamina. "Now THAT'S what I call manly!"

"Enjoying this everyone?" asked Nami after she and Robin had joined everyone down below, to which everyone roared their approval.

"Well, this is only the first act, and the second act you'll love just as much, especially someone in particular," added the navigator mischievously. Everyone exchanged confused glances, but it only lasted a moment, for they all had more pressing concerns: watching fireworks.

About a half hour later of yelling and cheering, the fireworks began to calm down. But then Usopp noticed something odd.

"Is that it?" asked Usopp.

"What do you mean?" questioned Chopper.

"Well…" Usopp explained. "Normally with a fireworks show, rather than things slow down near the end, for a finale the fireworks are launched in large quantities and at a fast rate as well."

"Don't worry, Mr. Longnose," chuckled Robin, who overheard Usopp's comment. "This isn't the end, and as for the finale, it will be something that will blow everyone's minds." Despite the fact that Robin was smiling while she said this, Usopp inwardly panicked, for considering Robin's macabre tastes and dark sense of humor, that last comment could have a lot of different meanings.

"All right everbody!" yelled Nami, getting the crew's attention. "Who's ready for the finale?"

"I AM!" screamed Luffy, who pretty much voiced everyone else's answers, though he did so much more dramatically than anyone else would have.

"Alright Robin! Let it rip!" instructed Nami, while Robin closed her eyes. Out of sight, one large cannon in particular had its fuse lit. This cannon had specially prepped to fire a certain display, one that six Strawhats had seen once before. And while the other four crew members had never actually seen it before, they would never be able to forget it.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An ENORMOUS pink explosion occurred about a kilometer overhead. Rather than fade away after breaking apart, it remained in the sky, almost like a very slowly falling cloud of…

"Cherry blossoms?" asked a confused Brook.

"Huh? What the hell are those?" asked Kamina.

"That's right, you never really had many trees where you're from," said Nami. "It's a type of tree that's beyond beautiful in the spring. Some places even organize events just to celebrate these flowers after they first bloom in the spring. And I know for a fact that these flowers have a very special meaning to a certain friend of ours."

"Really? Who?" asked Franky. Nami responded by pointing to the side, a direction towards which Kamina, Franky, and Brook all looked. What they saw was Chopper with miniature waterfalls coming out of his eyes.

"To Chopper, cherry blossoms remind him of someone very close to him, as well as his dream, to be able to cure any disease in the world," Nami said quietly. The three guys who saw Chopper cry only nodded in acknowledgement and then looked back up at the sky.

Once the pink cloud had finally faded from view, everyone went back inside to call it a night. However, before Nami and Robin left for their room, Chopper did something unusual: he hugged both Nami and Robin, whispering "Thank you," before running off to bed.

All in all, the fireworks had been a huge success. With one unexpected bonus: Zoro and Sanji completely forgot about the agreement they made with Franky and went straight to sleep without picking a fight with each other.

**(Row! Row! Fight the Power!)**

And that, as they say, is that. I sincerely hope everyone likes this chapter. There are certain things I may not have gotten right character-wise, but I did my best to keep everyone in character.

Also, I've got some bad news that has to be shared. Although I really don't have a right to say this, considering how long it took me to update, I'm officially taking a break from Kamina the Adventurer. Now before anyone tries to kill me with a Giga Drill Break, let me explain why. Then feel free to beat me up to your heart's content, as long as it isn't fatal, cause then the chances of this fic ever getting updated are pretty much zero.

I have two main reasons. One, to be frank, I've got no idea what to do next with this story. I really want to do a filler arc to give Kamina and Brook a chance to shine, as well as get Kamina a wanted poster and bounty, but I've got no clue as to what to do. Even after that, I never really had much of a plot in mind. I just wanted to get my ideas out, and hope that my fic could inspire more One Piece and Gurren Lagann crossovers as well. And until I've regained my confidence, as well as have come up with a direction plotwise that will actually work, I'm afraid that's the only way there is going to be anything new in the Gurren Lagann X One Piece crossover section for a while. Fear not, I do NOT intend to abandon this story, but it will definitely be some time before I come back. Rest assured, whenever I return, Kamina the Adventurer will better written, thought out, and pretty much better than ever before.

Second, there's a fanfiction idea that I've been wanting to write for a long time. This is for my favorite anime of all time, and the idea behind it is one I've always been shocked to see hasn't been done more often. The fanfic has been taking form and shape in my head, and I know exactly how the entire fic is going to play out. I will warn everyone that this fic isn't one that's listed as one of my ideas on my profile page, so if anyone were to accurately guess what I have in mind…they'd probably have to know me a lot better than pretty much anyone does. As of now, the only hints I will give are this: it involves a pairing that has about less than 20 total stories done for it, and the most recent one done was well over a year ago. As for the anime itself, it's respective section on the site is updated so rarely that this will probably be the first new fanfic done for the year 2011, as well as the first done in months.

Once again, I apologize to everyone who has waited so long for me to update, and it hurts me a lot more than you'd think that I'd have to give such bad news. If anyone wants more information, feel free to send me a PM. And lastly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kamina the Adventurer, and please review!


End file.
